The Internet of things (I-o-T) is the inter-networking of physical devices, vehicles (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings, and other items embedded in everyday objects with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity which enable these objects to send, receive, collect and exchange data.
As the number of different devices connected to the Internet of things grows, the number of possible interactions between devices will grow exponentially.
It is the case that relying only on preprogrammed interactions does not scale to millions or billions of devices.